


【澜巍SP】初次温存（18/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 澜巍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※现代DS，双普通人初次接触bdsm的沈教授背不下来家法，于是赵云澜惩罚了他沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师＆刑警只含有SP情节，无插入，因为会被屏蔽所以标题是R《上房揭瓦》、《执教》、《记一次惩罚》的同系列文章预警：手打、皮拍※※※※※





	【澜巍SP】初次温存（18/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※  
> 现代DS，双普通人
> 
> 初次接触bdsm的沈教授背不下来家法，于是赵云澜惩罚了他
> 
> 沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师＆刑警
> 
> 只含有SP情节，无插入，因为会被屏蔽所以标题是R
> 
> 《上房揭瓦》、《执教》、《记一次惩罚》的同系列文章
> 
> 预警：手打、皮拍
> 
> ※※※※※

最开始背家法的时候，沈巍每天都尽量站着讲课、批改论文，风衣一般也不脱，被遮住的西装裤下的屁股红肿不堪，碰一下都是针扎的疼，更别说坐在硬邦邦的椅子上。

沈巍生物工程的课程记得一清二楚，汉语言的专业知识也丝毫不忘，可偏偏一回到家拿着薄薄一张纸，就觉得上面的字晦涩难懂，读起来都磕绊，更何况要背。

也是因为第一次接触这种隐藏在正常生活之下的特殊关系，过分青涩的身子和乖巧的意志完全是两个极端，沈巍一边信任着赵云澜，一边却又为陌生的感觉而害羞着。

理所当然的，沈巍背家法时磕磕绊绊，时不时停顿错字，最后还没能背完——真是严重的错误，需要惩罚。

赵云澜开始每天都对他进行一些不过分却又让他苦不堪言的小惩罚，抱到床上打他屁股，任沈巍如何哭泣求饶也不放手，把花白的屁股打的红肿的不敢坐椅子，就这么过了几天。

 

……

 

“来，小巍，背背家法，”赵云澜看着沈巍坐在沙发上削水果，站在楼梯上拍了拍扶手让他注意到自己，“一周了，应该能背下来了。”

法定假日，沈巍今明两天都有时间，很有时间。

“云澜……”沈巍跪在地上，音量越来越小，“第一条，呃……”

赵云澜看着恨不得把整个人都埋在地毯里的沈巍，了然的点点头，“还没背下来啊，沈教授？”

一句“教授”更是说的沈巍脸红的要滴血。沈巍低声说：“云澜，我错了。”

家规背不下来，但赵云澜平时的一些规矩他还是记得的，犯了错不要紧，先认错。

“教授你记性这么差，可怎么教学生啊，”赵云澜轻笑道，“我帮教授长长记性吧，去趴着，胳膊放在小凳子上，腰垫在高凳上。”

“屁股别撅太高，一会儿有你受的，发什么骚？”赵云澜拍了拍沈巍的屁股，“不多，五十下，打完看表现再加。”

再加？！沈巍委屈巴巴的扭了扭腰，又被赵云澜拍了一巴掌。后者沉声威胁道：“一条家规六十下，要么正常打，你算算有多少下？嗯？”

“云澜！”沈巍一惊，直接僵了身子。

“第一次打，不用报数，”赵云澜眨了眨眼睛，“我们沈教授还要像学生一样念123吗？”沈巍抿抿唇，趴在椅子上不动了。

“啪！”

手打在沈巍屁股上，声音不算清脆，却极响。沈巍一颤，把头埋的深了些。

“啪！”

“唔……”沈巍扭着身子想要消除这份异样的感觉，被赵云澜压着腰动不了，只能任他下手。

“啪！”

赵云澜每次都会等到沈巍消耗了痛感后才继续拍打，这样才能让他充分体会到每一分疼痛，以及疼痛带来的快感。

“啪！”

沈巍皮肤开始发烫发红，呜咽声断断续续，身体移动的幅度也越来越大。

赵云澜倒是怕第一次就把人打坏了，以后不敢再下手，因此打的时候刻意收着力道，奈何沈巍蹭来蹭去差点掉下高凳。

这就让人很不爽了。

“再动就重来啊。”赵云澜轻声威胁，又拍了一巴掌。

沈巍委屈极了，却不敢再动。

真的很疼呐，哼！

坏蛋赵云澜！

赵云澜完全不知道自己的小媳妇儿在心底如何如何编排自己，要让他知道了，沈巍的屁股怕是不用要了。

“啪！”

“啪！”

……

“啪！”

五十下结束，沈巍早已哭了出来，眼睛红红的，屁股不出意外的肿了起来，看着都疼。

赵云澜没放过他，拿了一支皮拍，把沈巍扶了起来，“小巍，自己抱着腿，分开。”

沈巍刚要试图合拢双腿，就被赵云澜不轻不重的拍了一下，只好再按他说的一样分开抱住。

“二十下，然后惩罚结束，去写检讨，”赵云澜把沈巍的内裤提了上来，纯白的布料下隐隐透出青红的颜色，“报数。”

“云澜……”沈巍的脸红透了，可怜巴巴的看着赵云澜。

“啪！”

“啊！” 皮拍打在大腿里侧最深处的嫩肉上，沈巍惊叫一声，差点没抱住腿。他该庆幸赵云澜没直接往他穴口上打吗，“一……”

“啪！”

第二下打在另一条腿的相同位置上，沈巍深吸一口气，手臂有些明显的颤抖，“二！”

“啪！”

这一下落在和上次完全重合的位置，叠加的疼痛远不止一家雨等于二那么简单。沈巍膝盖向内合拢，想要逃开，却被赵云澜用手撑开双腿，快速接连打下皮拍。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪！”

“呜啊！”沈巍有些受不住的摇着头，浑身剧烈颤抖着挣扎，眼泪顺着脸侧往下流，想要拿开赵云澜的手臂，被他一个眼神定在原地不敢动弹。

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“二十……别打了，云澜，别打了……”沈巍哭噎声根本止不住，赵云澜专盯他穴口打，那一片软肉又怎么能受得了这种苦？

又疼又爽的感觉简直要逼疯了沈巍，一边哭着，一边却在不知何时硬了。

赵云澜只是听着他的哭叫喘息的声音就要控制不住自己扑倒他了，硬的快要爆炸，却还是坚持着自己的专业素养。

“小巍，你都被我打硬了。”赵云澜说着事实，沈巍却为自己的淫荡而羞耻至极，“别，别说了……云澜！”

“呜……”沈巍被赵云澜带到椅子上，后者强行无视挣扎的沈巍，把他按在椅子上说：“写吧，小巍，写够了字数我们就去睡觉。”

沈巍直接搂着赵云澜的脖子，抬头直接亲了上去，温柔的亲吻着。

却又在无时无刻不挑逗着赵云澜。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 或许会就接着开车（tan90°
> 
> 活动结束了所以把这篇发一下
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
